1. Field
The following description relates to a gateway and to a method of implementing a Content-Centric Network (CCN) using an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network with a gateway.
2. Description of Related Art
In Content-Centric Networks (CCNs), packets are classified into content-request packets and data-response packets. A content-request packet contains the name of content to be requested, and a data-response packet contains the requested content, the name of the requested content, and the like.
For instance, in a CCN, when networking equipment receives a content-request packet, the networking equipment may search for the requested content from a storage area of the network equipment using the name of the content in the header of the content-request packet. When the requested content is found, the networking equipment may, for example, transfer the content to the content-requesting device. Thus, in CCNs, a content-requesting device may obtain the content from a predetermined node that is located en route to an original owner of the content, provided that the content is stored in a storage area of the predetermined node. Because a request is handled by a node en route to the original owner of the content, overall transmission time may be reduced.
On the other hand, in an Internet Protocol (IP)-based Internet, the content-requesting device obtains the requested content directly from the original owner of the content. Thus, the average length of transmission route for obtaining requested content may be longer in an IP-based network than in a CCN. Accordingly, switching from an IP-based network to a CCN may result in a reduced overall network usage.
Thus, CCNs have been proposed as an alternative networking system to IP-based to networks. However, because the CCN and the IP-based network are conventionally incompatible with each other, an IP-based router is typically replaced by a CCN-based router, to apply the CCN.